Mindless emotions
by UnknownJinchuurkiHost
Summary: Hinata is attending a new school and Gaara a murderous young man but, what will happen when gaara and hinata meet up with each other on the first day and gaara makes her his?
1. Chapter 1

" Forever, I will remain like a doll waiting on a shelf, waiting to be played with and just sitting there mindless and emotionless"- Suboi

Gaara watched the several, unknowingly classmates of his walk by him without knowing what he was capable of. He always wore a white shirt, black pants and black shoes. His eyes were ice blue,watching for the next unsuspecting victim to come by and cross his path.

Hinata sat by the Hyuga estate's pond and flowers flourished among all the sides of the pond. She had on a white shirt, blue jeans and blue flip flops on her feet. The hyuga estate was the largest estate but, it was also the most secure place that anyone could live in. Hinata's father never really saw her, he was always favoring her younger sister, hanabi and they were always out, doing things. Hanabi would always come in with new clothes, shoes or something while hinata was being neglected and got a lot less things than her sister did. The Hyuga estate had two parts in which Hinata, hanabi and her father lived in and another part in which her cousins lived in. However, Hinata's cousin, Neji hated her the most because her father and his father were on bad terms with each other even after Neji's father had died. Neji and Hinata always got along great when they were younger until reality hit them and human actions influenced their prospective on each other. The fish swam through the pond, vigorously and hinata looked down at them in sadness.

" Hinata" said a voice. Hinata looked up to see her servant, Satumo and he smiled at her. He was her cousin as well and the only one that didn't hate her. Satumo loves hinata for who she is and is the least judgemental against her.

" Oh, h-hey" saiid Hinata, lowly

" You will be starting school tomorrow" said Satumo" be happy" Satumo had brown hair, blue pallid eyes and his lips were pale pink. Satumowas nineteen years old and hinata was only seventeen years old. Satumo had been her servant for about ten years, hanabi has her own servant and her father has his own as well.

" Y-yeah, I-I know" said Hinata" m-maybe, I w-will m-meet s-some f-friends"

" You will" said satumo, smiling" now why the long face?"

"N-no r-reason" said hinata, smiling. Hinata got up, brushing her shirt off and her dark black- blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

" Are you hungry?" asked satumo" you didn't eat breakfast"

" I w-will mak-make it" assured Hinata

" Okay" said Satumo" if you say so" Hinata smiled at him until her father came around the coner and Hanabi was behind him. Hanabi closely resembled their father whom had brown hair while hinata resembled their mother. Hinata's mother had died about two years ago from cancer and She only has pictures of her mother left. However, Hinata's father looked at her, unaffectionately and he stopped in front of hinata.

" What are you doing out here" he demanded

" N-nothing" said Hinata. Hinata's father glared at her, walking away and then, hanabi smiled at her.

" We went to a new Italian restaurant" said Hanabi" it was good" you should have came"

" Tha-that's o-okay" said hinata. Hanabi shrugged, slightly and walked off after hinata's father. Hinata looked down, the same pain from being lonely filled her heart and satumo placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry, hinata-chan" said Satumo" you will never be left out with me" Hinata looked up at him, smiling and she saw Neji standing in front of the estate garden which they stood in. He was looking at her with hateful eyes, Satumo turned around and Neji had brown long hair. He had on a black shirt and black pants.

" Your mother wants you, satumo" said Neji. Satumo nodded, looking at hinata and he smiled at her.

" I'll be right back" said satumo

" O-okay" said Hinata. She looked at Neji, his gaze bore into her eyes and she looked down at the ground. Satumo disappeared with Neji lingering behind and Hinata looked at the sky. The clouds broke across the sky, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes allowing the sun to warm her moonlight pale skin. Hinata walked to the kitchen, the kitchen was all marble and the stove was electric. The fridge was stainless steel, the kitchen was spotless due to the servants and the fact that the servants were her cousins. She pulled out some cheese from the fridge and bread from the pantry. Hinata pulled out a pan and some butter. She started to make grilled cheese, Hinata watched the butter melt into the pan and she thought about how the butter represented her relationship with her father. When she was younger, her father wanted her to be the best however, she couldn't live up to his expectations. Hyuga Neji has lived up to her father's expectations only her father views her cousins as infidels and turned to her sister, Hanabi. Hanabi has proved to be very beneficial to her father while hinata was just a child that he had to take care of and a mistake.

* * *

Hanabi was bouncing with excitement and hinata watched her with curiosity.

" I can't wait till father gives us the approval to leave" said Hanabi

" S-sure" said Hinata, smiling. Satumo was standing at the front door, Hinata had on a black book bag and her hair was in a clip. She had on a blue shirt with Capri's and flip flops on her feet. The flip flops didn't make her so hot because it was the beginning of summer and hinata was prone to heat strokes. Hanabi had on a brown shirt, denim skirt and sandals on. Hinata's father came down the stairs, he smiled at hanabi and just glanced at hinata.

" Go on" said hinata's father" just behave and show your manners" Hinata watched Neji come around the corner who had a book bag on his shoulder and Hinata was shocked to see him coming to school at all. Her father just growled, silently in his throat but, Neji just turned to walk away. Hinata walked, quietly on her way to school and hanabi just walked in front of her. Neji walked on her side, hinata looked up at him and he would just look back at her, apathetically. The school was filled with different people that flourished in and out of school. They all seemed in groups which hinata never liked because she knew she would be the outcast. Hanabi walked off with a girl with blond hair and blue eyes started to talk to her and welcome her. Neji walked off into school however, Hinata just looked around, taking in everything and everyone.

"Hey" said a voice behind her. She looked up to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes smile at her, warmly." You must be new" Hinata gulped and tried not to stutter.

" I-I am" said Hinata

" What's your name?" she asked" my name is Haruno Sakura"

" I-I'm H-hyuga h-Hinata" said hinata

" Hello, hinata" said sakura" I'll help guide you" anyone will get lost in this big school"

" T-thank y-you" said hinata. Sakura smiled at her and nodded in agreement. A blond headed girl came up to them with dark brown eyes and she had on a purple jacket with a white skirt and high heels.

" Hey, sakura" said Ino" who is this?" Ino looked at Hinata and hinata smiled at her.

" M-my n-name is h-hinata" said Hinata

" I'm Yamanaka Ino" said Ino" please to meet you" Hinata walked with Ino and Sakura to the office to get her schedule. She had health, trigonometry, psychics,English, Government and French for classes. The bell rang,Sakura and Ino hadto class but, they gave hinata the directions to her first period which was Health. Hinata walked down the hallway, looking at the different numbers on the wall and someone bumped into her.

" Watch it" said a boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a white shirt and a brown pair of pants with sneakers. Hinata winced at her arm a bit but, the guy smiled at her." I have never seen you before" All the sudden the lights went out, the boy began to shake his head and seemed in dismay." Run, get out of here" The boy was stricken with fear but, hinata couldn't understand why. A young man about her age started to appear with red hair and ice blue eyes. His skin was as pale as hers and his lips were pale as well. He was clutching his head, looking at the boy and he looked at Hinata. His eyes widen a bit but, a smirk came on his face giving her unease. The boy tried to run but, Gaara reached out, grabbing his shirt. He threw the boy into the lockers, and the boy screamed out in agony. Gaara laughed at him and started to kick him in the ribs. The boy grunted in pain, his eyes widen every time Gaara kicked him and gaara laughed at him. His eyes were wild and murderous Hinata shook in fear, she slid down the lockers and covered her eyes not wanting to see the pain. However, she felt a shadow looming over her and looked up to see Gaara knelt down in front of her. His eyes were silent and quiet. Hinata was surprised to the shift of his eyes and the intent in them all the sudden.

" What's your name?" asked Gaara

" H-hinata" said Hinata

" My name is Gaara" said Gaara. He had the boy'shair in his hand, the boy's body was limp and his eyes were dark not dead but, unconscious. Gaara smiled at her,silently and lifted up." I'll walk you to your class" Hinata nodded at him, afraid that he might do something to her if she didn't follow him. She watched Gaara toss the boy's body aside like a rag doll and blood trickle out of the boy's mouth. Hinata noticed gaara took her schedule and looked at it." Your just around the corner" he said, lowly

" T-thank y-you" said Hinata, afraid. Gaara walked in front of her and she looked at his back.

" Your mine" said Gaara, finally once they had reached her class and Hinata looked up at him as he turned around. His eyes were silent. full of an unknown intent and a smile full of sadistic interest." I'll see you around, _My Hinata_" Hinata watched him walk off only she didn't know what to be more afraid of him or the fact that he has taken interest in her.


	2. Chapter 2

"An emotion is something that stems out of sociology, if someone outcasts another person, then that person will have no emotion" - Yokuya

Hinata walked to each of her classes, struggling to find each one and to her unfortunate dismay; she had P.E. She sat in the bleachers, listening to each of the coaches tell them when to bring their clothes and when they were going to be as assigned lockers. The coaches were Kakashi Hatake, Anko, Kurenai and Gai. Kakashi had white silver hair with onyx black eyes and he had on a white shirt that was short sleeved with jeans and tennis shoes. While Kurenai had on a tank top with some shorts and she had reddish eyes with long black hair. Anko ha short hair that was purplish- black and her eyes were an onyx like color. She has on a strap tank top and a black pair of shorts. Hinata sat afar from everyone else; she saw Hanabi was already in a clique of girls while Hinata was just tossed aside. She looked at the ground until she saw a figure come up next to her and she looked up to see boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto" why are you sitting here all alone?"

"Wel-well....." Hinata voice trailed off as she looked the other way and Naruto took her hand.

"come on, sit with my friends and I?" said Naruto" you look lonely over here and I don't want no one to be lonely" Naruto had on a dark blue shirt with gray jeans and sneakers.

"Th-thank yo-you" said Hinata. Naruto smiled at her and nodded a bit. He led her to the bleachers only to see Sakura and Ino and another male sitting on that side. The other male had raven spiky black hair, onyx eyes, black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. Hinata looked at him, curiously and Sakura grinned at Hinata.

"Hey" said Sakura" so you have this class too eh?"

"Y-yeah" said hinata

"Man, I hate P. E" said Ino, putting her hands behind her head.

"You hate everything active" said Sasuke. Ino looked at him, angrily and Sasuke shrugged a bit.

"This is my friend, Sasuke Uchiha" said Naruto. Hinata looked at him and he looked back at her.

"Hey" said Sasuke, flatly

"H-hi, I'm Hi-hinata H-Hyuga" said Hinata. Sasuke eyes widen and he looked at her, intently.

"Of the Hyuga estate?" asked Sasuke

"Y-yes" said Hinata" y-your o-of t-the U-chiha e-estate?" Sasuke nodded at her and smirked a bit.  
" Wow" said Naruto" so you're like royalty" Sakura rubbed her temples and hit him on the head. Naruto winced in pain and rubbed his head.

" No" said Sakura" the Hyuga estate and Uchiha estate are very highly respected because not only their money but, they have prodigies that only come out"

"Okay, you could have said that" said Naruto" you didn't have to hit me so hard"

"So Hinata are you the only one that lives in your estate?" asked Ino

"N-no m-my co-cousin and sister a-and f-father" said hinata

"Oh" said Ino

"anyway, Hinata what's your favorite color?" asked Naruto, curiously

"B-blue' said Hinata/ Hinata thought back to Gaara, dread fell over her face and Sasuke noticed this.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sasuke" you look as if you have seen the devil himself"

"Wh-who is g-Gaara?" asked Hinata. Ino, Sakura and Naruto looked the other way and Sasuke laughed a bit.

" a guy who thinks he is stuff and who beats up others for no reason" said Sasuke" the authorities are too afraid to expel him because last time a girl almost died here when she was running away from him and she had an asthma attack" I have stood up to him" and he has threaten to kill me in my sleep" Hinata gasped a bit and Sasuke wave his hand.

"It is no big deal" said Sasuke" that was months ago"

"He has almost come after me" said Sakura" but, Naruto saved me" Gaara will not hurt Naruto"

"Wh-why?" asked Hinata

"I don't know" said Naruto" don't worry about him just stay out of his way" Hinata nodded at him and Ino smiled at her.

"Want to eat lunch with us?" asked Ino

"Su-sure" said Hinata" I-if I-it is-isn't a pro-problem" Naruto laughed and hugged her neck.

"Of course not" said Naruto. Hinata turned red, closing her eyes and a smile came on her lips. After P.E. was over, Hinata walked towards her French class however, she felt a presence behind her. Her eyes widen as she turned around only to see Neji and he looked at her, angrily.

"H-hello" said Hinata" h-hey, N-Neji"

"You" said Neji" your family are nothing but, murderers!" you killed my father" Hinata gasped at him, there was a certain glint in his eyes and she gulped a bit.

" N-no" said Hinata" Y-your f-father w-was si-sick"

"because he didn't obey your father's orders!" shouted Neji" he didn't receive any medical treatment!" and he could have been saved"

" I -I'm so-sorry" said Hinata" I h-have t-to g-get t-to cl-class" Hinata turned around, walking, hastily away from Neji until she heard him run towards her and she gasped, breaking out into a run. Hinata turned around, Neji grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and he growled at her.

"Now, you will pay the debt for my father" said Neji. Hinata gasped in shock, she tried to get away from him and he shook his head." pathetic, you're not worth it" He tossed her aside, she fell on the ground and her shoulder cracked. Hinata screamed, quietly, lifting up and soon she saw Neji walk off and Gaara come from around the corner. She gasped, Gaara looked at her with a cold glint and then his eyes went wide as he saw her arm. Gaara looked at Neji, walking fats towards him and Hinata got up to her feet.

"N-Neji!" she shouted. Neji turned around; Garra grabbed onto his shoulder and smirked at him.

"How the mighty have fallen" said Gaara. Gaara grabbed Neji's throat, Neji began to squirm and he choked for air." Pathetic scum" Hinata gasped, running up to them and Gaara dropped Neji before she could stop him. Neji grabbed his neck, gasping for air and Gaara bent down.

"I won't stop next time" said Gaara. Neji looked at him, Hinata trembled with fear and Gaara looked at her, angrily. He pushed her, she fell back on her butt and he smiled at her." Tell me if he bothers you anymore" She gasped while he walked off and hinata covered her hand with her face in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

"We know what we are, but know not what we may be" - Hamlet, Act IV, Scene V.

Hinata walked up to Neji, reaching out towards him since he was on the ground and he pushed her away.

" Leave me" commanded Neji" have you done enough?" He rubbed his neck, getting to his feet and Hinata shook her head.

"I di-didn't do it" whispered hinata to herself" it is-isn't m-my fa-fault" Hinata got up, wanting to cry but, she restrained herself from doing so. She walked to English, her teacher was named Asuma Sarutobi and he had his hair cut into a spiky like fashion. He had a tooth pick in his mouth and hinata tried to concentrate on English. They were reading hamlet by Shakespeare and Hinata had managed to read some of hamlet over the summer because she needed something to do. A boy sat up in the front, he had his ponytail into a high tail and his hair was spiky. He seemed rather bored, with his hand on his palm of his hand and he had dark black eyes. He had on a white shirt, black pants and shoes. Asuma read hamlet out to the class where everyone responded to his questions when he asked about a section he read.

"You met him haven't you?" asked Shikamaru, curiously. Hinata looked up to see the boy in the front looking at her and she smiled at him.

"I ha-have no id-idea wha-what y-you're talk-talking ab-about" said Hinata" what your name is?"

"Shikimaru Nara" said Shikamaru" and you must be Hinata Hyuga?"

"Y-yes, ho-how d-did you kn-know?" asked hinata

" Naruto" said Shikamaru" he can't stop talking about how kind you are" Hinata smiled in delight, Shikamaru turned back around and hinata started to think back to what Neji had said about his father. The truth was when Neji was five, his father came down with cancer of the liver and Hinata's father promised that he would let his brother receive treatment. However, one night Neji's father refused to obey an order that Hinata's father had given him because he was too sick and Hinata's father never talked about his treatment again. Every day, Neji's father became worse by the minute; Hinata sat and watched Neji cry for his father to get better. Finally, after two months of excurating pain, neji's father died and Neji became enraged at the main house of the Hyugas. Neji still continues to hold a grudge against the main house and mainly to hinata because she is her father's daughter. Hinata has tried to at least make Neji smile but, all he does is want to extract his vengeance on her.

"Hinata Hyuga" said Asuma. Hinata looked up and he smiled at her. "Would you finish reading hamlet out loud to the class, Act I, scene 2?" Hinata nodded at him, beginning to read and she managed to read without stuttering. The class listened in, as if she were their guidance in the dark but, Asuma had hinata stop reading when she got a page in. The bell rang for lunch, everyone seemed to run out and Shikimaru walked past Hinata, lazily. She had totally forgotten about Gaara because she was going to go eat lunch with Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke. Hinata looked at the ground, smiling to herself while she passed by a figure leaning on the lockers. Hinata turned to see Gaara, he was looking at the ground and his eyes seemed elsewhere. She gasped at him, running down the hallway however, he didn't chase after her. Hinata walked, hastily towards the lunch room and she looked at the food they had set out for the students to eat. Finally, Hinata decided to get a ham sandwich and chocolate pudding. Everyone in the lunch room seemed to have their own place, hinata searched for Naruto however; she wasn't able to find them. She looked down, until she felt arm go around her neck and she saw Naruto's grinning face.

"We are over here" said Naruto

"O-oh" said hinata" I did-didn't s-see y-you" Hinata saw Hanabi talking to a group of girls, they were laughing and she frowned a bit.

_I have found friends as well_. Thought hinata.

She saw Neji sitting outside, eating his sandwich and looking at her with hatred filling every aspect of his eyes. She tried to ignore him, Sakura smiled at her and Ino did as well.

"we thought you wouldn't be able to see us" said Sakura" I made Naruto go up and grab you" Sakura smiled at hinata and she smiled back at her.

"Th-thank y-you" said hinata

"No problem" said Ino

"Naruto was just being lazy" said Sasuke. Naruto eyed him and sat hinata down next to him.

"And you're not lazy, you didn't even get off your butt!" said Naruto

"I would have raised my hands and she would have noticed me" said Sasuke, flatly" I mean you just get lost with everyone" your obnoxious personality" Naruto growled and yelled something back at Sasuke. Sasuke twitched in annoyance, yelling back and Ino shook her head.

"They always fight but, they love each other" said Ino

"I don't love this guy!" shouted Sasuke and Naruto, going head to head.

"Ple-please sto-stop fig-fighting" said hinata. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her and Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him.

"Fine" said Sasuke

"Sorry" Naruto apologized

"They are guys" said Sakura" it is too be expected" Sasuke eyes Sakura and she laughed while taking a bite of fruit.

"So how were your classes?" asked Ino, curiously

"Th-they w-were g-good" said Hinata" I m-met som-someone na-named Shika Shikamaru Nara "Naruto chuckled and waved his hand.

" That guy is nice but, he is lazy" said Naruto" the only way that he passed P.E. last years is because he ran the mile in two minutes and they were so shocked that they gave him an A" Hinata laughed a little and Ino smiled at her, warmly.

"So you're related to that guy eyeing you outside?" asked Sasuke. Hinata saw Neji, looking at her out the corner of his eye and she nodded at him.

"Th-that is m-my co-cousin" said hinata" he doesn't like me very much"

"Why do you say that?" asked Ino, curiously. Hinata shook her head and looked the other way.

"I ha-have m-my re-reasons" Hinata got quiet, until Naruto pushed her sandwich in front of her and smiled, warmly.

"You have to eat" said Naruto

"So-sorry" said Hinata. Hinata opened her sandwich and began to start eating.

"So what kind of bands do you like?" asked Ino, curiously

" Son-sonata Arc-Arctica and Nig-Nightwish" said Hinata

"Aren't those band s from Finland?" asked Sakura, curiously

"Y-yes" said Hinata" t-they a-are" th-they ar-are old-older ban-bands" Ino nodded and she raised a finger.

"I really don't like to listen to music" said Ino" I like to go flower shopping, keeping up the house and such"

"Yeah, that is boring" said Sakura

"Shut up!" said Ino" just because you run your dojo!" Hinata looked at Sakura and she shrugged a bit.

"Yo-you ru-run a do-dojo?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, I teach Taijustu" said Sakura" hand to hand combat"

"O-oh" said Hinata. Hinata asked Sakura more about the dojo and about Ino's hobbies. She noticed Sasuke was unusually quiet and asked him about his hobbies. He runs the dojo with Sakura, Naruto is head of the dojo but, he just likes to eat ramen. Hinata found herself, smiling as school let out while she waited for Hanabi and Neji. However, she saw Gaara sitting under a tree in the courtyard while everyone left to their home and she looked around. Neither Neji nor Hanabi were out yet so Hinata decided to walk over to Gaara with a strange curiosity arising within her. Gaara was looking at the ground; his eyes were blank until she walked up to him. He looked up at her with a blank expression and Hinata gasped at what she saw. Gaara had blood dripping from his arms as if he had been scratched by some animal and he was just sitting there.

"Ga-Gaara!" shouted Hinata. Gaara seemed unconcerned and even unaware of the scratches on him.


End file.
